Ray Of Sunshine
by Terra Hale18
Summary: Sons Of Anarchy fanfic
1. Prologue

Isobel watched in horror as her brother was dragged from their family home by one of Miguel Galindo's men. She kept quiet in her hiding place as she tried to calm her racing heart. Tears streamed down the poor girls face as she closed her eyes, silently praying in Spanish as she gently shook.

The closet she hid in was not very big, but it was perfect for her. She curled up in a ball, hearing the front door shut. She covered her ears when she heard her brother begin screaming like a wildcat. She shook gently, but she never made a sound. Soon everything was eerily silent. Isobel carefully crept from her hiding spot and peered out the front window.

She then snuck to her room and packed all the clothing she had owned. She also packed toiletries, her electronics and their chargers. She then crept to her brother's room, digging in his closet until she found her brother's safe.

She grabbed all the cash she had seen and the throwing knives she was fond of. A fresh round of tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping gently off the tip of her nose. The sixteen year old then grabbed her brother's dog tags he had kept in his safe.

She slipped them over her head and looked down at the when they rested against her chest. She shut the safe and opened a window, climbing out with her bags. She patted her pockets making sure she had the keys she needed.

She briskly walked to the teal, bluish green 1969 Ford Mustang parked in the back. Once she had the door unlocked and the car started she began to drive away, deeply breathing as she got onto the road.

After a mile of driving she saw police cars racing towards the way she came. She sent up another silent prayer as she continued to drive. She glanced at the sign at the town limit, fighting back more tears; Charming, California.

She shook her head and kept driving, going south and hoping to never come back.


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

I sigh softly as I pulled into a gas station on the outskirts of San Pedro, California. The sun was hot and beating down on the asphalt parking lot under the tires. If it had been any hotter I believe it would've melted the them. I plant a soft, three fingered kiss on the steering wheel, then I wiped my eyes.

Alejandro had been dead for nine years, but he loved this car. Hell, I loved this car. He and I would work on her every day and take a drive every weekend. He had been my guardian and my best friend.

I squeezed the steering wheel before I shut off the engine. I didn't need to get any gas yet, but I did need a cold drink and something to much on until I found a motel to crash at. I glance around then glance down my shirt, weakly smiling.

Alejandro's dog tags felt cool against my warm skin. The tags and the car were a reminder that he was never truly gone from my life. I open the door to the gas station and softly sigh as chill bumps made their appearance on my skin.

"Welcome," one of the people behind the counter said with a smile. It was obviously faked.

I gave them a slight nod, then I headed to the coolers. I grabbed two liter bottles of Dr. Pepper, a bottle of water and a liter bottle of Mountain Dew. I grab a few things of Pringles Sour Cream and Onion chips, then I head to the register.

The same person that welcomed me gave me another fake smile, "Find everything?".

"Yes," I tell them, then I add, "Thank you for asking that.".

The person blinked, caught off guard by my kindness. They soon give me a genuine smile, "You're the first nice customer I've had all day.".

"I believe in treating everyone with kindness," I nod as they rang up my items.

"I wish people were more like you, ma'am," they say, "world would be a better place.".

"Understood," I say in agreement.

"10.75," they said after a moment.

I pay for my things, then I head out to my car. I stop in my tracks when I see men trying to jack it.

"Hey! You loco, you gonna fuck with a Marine's care," I yell at them.

"Oh shit," one of the men yelped.

"Pretty girl won't do anything to us," another sneered.

"I won't," I shout, "but Alejo will!".

"Who the fuck is Alejo," a third man shouts.

I take large strides to the car, simply saying one word, "Seek!".

The men looked ate in confusion, then a low growl began to come from the backseat. Black ears slowly stuck up, followed by a black muzzle.

"Oh fuck," the first man shouts as the growling became barking and snarling.

The men and their few friends ran to their own cars and sped off. I walk to the car and get in, smiling softly.

The black and tan Belgian Malinois wagged his tail, barking happily at me. He licked my cheek and stuck his cold nose against my ear, whining in excitement.

"Who's momma's good boy," I say in a babyish voice, making my dog yip and bark happily.

"That's right," I smile, still cooing and baby talking my dog, "You are Alejo. Yes you are.".

I kiss his snout and watch him crawl into the passenger seat. He lays his head across my right thigh as I start driving again.

Can I make a new life in San Pedro? What will become of me?


	3. Chapter 2: A Dog's Love

I pulled up to an old style motel, hoping they'd allow Alejo inside with me. I roll my shoulders, then I rolled down the window a bit so Alejo would have some air while the car was off. I kissed his snout and chuckled when he licked my cheek.

I smile and walk in the lobby of the motel, humming softly.

"Welcome to Best Western.".

"Do you allow pets," I ask.

"We allow service animals.".

I nodded slowly, feeling a little hurt, then my mind went to the two sets of dog tags under my shirt. I wasn't about to leave Alejo outside in a hot car, but I didn't want him discriminated against.

I curled my left hand into a fist when I felt it shaking. I turned around and went back to the car, opening the door and giving Alejo a hug. He returned it with his two front paws perched against my shoulders.

"I'll find us a place to stay, Alejo," I whispered to him, "one we'll both feel like we belong in.".

"Excuse me, Miss," the lady from the front desk asks.

I jump a little and lock eyes with her, mentally cursing for my voice being shaky, "Y-yes?".

"Is this beautiful Belgian Malinois your service animal or comfort animal," the lady asked me.

"Yes," I say, rubbing Alejo's face.

"Then he can come in.".

I hook Alejo's leash to his vest, then I softly clicked my tongue at him. Alejo hops out of the car and sits at my feet as I grab my bags. He wagged his tail, then he grabbed his own little bag.

The lady from the desk led us inside and I signed for a room, hoping the neighbors in the rooms beside me were silent or respected sleep. Alejo whined softly, pawing at my leg.

I shook my head at Alejo and crouched down, "You can jump on the bed soon.".

Alejo wagged his tail at me, then he trotted beside me as I walked to room 107. I opened the door and step in, soon letting Alejo off his leash. He patrolled around the room as I laid down his puppy pads and his bowls.

I then filled his bowls with food and water before laying on my back. I closed my eyes for a moment before I decided to drive around town.

Alejo lazily looked up at me, then he wagged his tail slowly. It was his way of saying I'd be okay on my own for an hour or two, but I could tell he wanted to come with me.

I change, then head back put to my car with Alejo.

Can anything go wrong tonight?


	4. Chapter 3: Bar Fights and Flirts

I pulled up to a bar after two hours of driving. The town seemed nice, but I had a bad gut feeling when I looked round. I shook my head and got out of the car, my worn combat boots crunching the gravel beneath them.

Alejo barked twice at me, his whines and tail wagging telling me he wanted to go inside. I shook my head at him. I didn't really need him inside the bar, but I didn't want to risk him getting hurt if someone started a fight. He flattened his ears in sadness before lying down in the backseat.

He gave me the biggest, brown eyed puppy dog stare he could muster. He put his head on his paws and looked up at me. The smallest whine came from his pitiful form. I sigh, shaking my head again before grabbing his leash and hooking it to him.

"One false more or you bite some one, I'm taking you back to the room," I quietly warned him.

Alejo sat up and licked my face, getting slobber all over it and up my nose. I couldn't help but laugh at him, smiling a little. The two of us walked inside and went to a booth.

The bar maybe had ten to twelve people mingling about, the bartender and three to four waitresses. I watched Alejo lay down on his seat in the booth, paws on his head again. I watched him close his eyes and begin lightly napping.

I ordered myself a Coke and a burger, sending up a Spanish prayed before I began to eat, leaving some of the burger for my dog. I sigh when I sip on my Coke, eyes closed as a thought passed through my mind.

Happy 28th Birthday, Alejandro. I know you and Alejo would've gotten along swimmingly like he and I do. I picked him because your nickname is his name, I think to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I shake my head a third time, then I glanced down to my knees. Alejo had his head and a paw resting against my right knee, his eyes mimicking a slight sadness. I smiled weakly and scratched back behind his ear.

"Hey, Mami, you look so fine," a man says as he walks up to me. The man stank of Cuban cigars and Tequila.

I ignore him, still petting Alejo. I had zoned out a little bit, focusing on Alejo and calming my nerves.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Bitch," the man snapped.

I bristled at the bitch comment. I turned to face the man, my left hand holding Alejo by his collar. I locked my jaw and looked up to the man.

He gave a sickening grin as he leaned down, his eyes holding lust and mercilessness in them. I didn't even think, I just acted. My right foot went between the man's knees, causing him to double over in pain. I then stood up, bringing my right knee up into the man's chest.

He grunted, then he tried to tackle me. I side stepped and he ran into the table. Alejo hid under said table and just watched. I roll my shoulders, then I raised my arms and curled my hands into fists. I barely noticed a woman standing to my left and another man on my right.

When I did notice the two I had been punched in the side of the head, making me land on my ass. I blinked, slowly standing until I became dizzy. I leaned against the woman whom supported me as the two men began fighting.

"Kick his ass, Angel Baby," the woman shouted in my left ear.

The man whom I assumed was Angel gave the woman a big Cheshire Cat grin. He then kneed the other man in the face like I had. I went to say something to the woman, but my attention was cut short by another man joining the fight.

Soon my eyes rolled back in my head and my knees buckled. The woman yelped softly as she fell with me, the fight momentarily stopping. I groaned when I felt Alejo lick my cheek. I felt my head loll to my left, my body becoming limp.

What else can go wrong today?


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

~Angel's POV~

I watched Alejandra lay the other woman's head in her lap, then she looked up to me. I looked to Coco whom Ez and I had beaten the shit out of for drunkenly seducing the other woman and cussing her out. I soon watched a beautiful Belgian Malinois crawl out from under the table and lick the other woman's cheek.

The poor dog whined and softly pawed at his owner's arm. He then nudged her arm in an attempt to wake her up. I looked to Ez whom had crouched beside Alejandra, his brows knitted together in confusion.

Ez gently took the woman from Alejandra and cradled her upper body in his arms.

He stroked the woman's cheek as he spoke, "Please wake up, Ma'am. You're worrying your service animal.".

I gawked at my brother. I had never seen him take to anyone's defense, let alone a stranger's. The woman began to stir, two sets of dog tags now visible around her neck. I blinked when I began to recognize the woman. I scratched the back of my neck, quiet as a church mouse.

That's li'l Izzy Romero. She always came down to visit when her brother Alejandro came for club business. What's she doing in San Pedro, I ask myself.

Izzy shot up, her eyes as wide as fifty cent pieces. She tucked the dog tags under her shirt and slowly began to stand. She lightly pushed Ez's hand away, Alejandra's too. She s crouched and put her forehead to her dog's.

I looked to my brother who just looked back at me with a very stunned expression.

~Ez's POV~

Could it really be her? Izzy Romero? Alejandro Romero's little sister and closest confidant? What's she doing in San Pedro? I thought she lived in Charmi- oh shit! She did up until Galindo's men murdered Alejandro! The club hadn't heard from her or him in nine years!

I watched Izzy retake her seat, putting her head in her hands. She looked fragile, but I knew she knew fifty different ways to incapacitate someone. I sit beside her and pull her into a hug. She tensed, but seemed to welcome it. I also knew she probably didn't remember myself or Angel at all.

"Th...Thank you," she said in a broken whisper.

I smiled to her and nodded, "You're most welcome.".

Izzy laid her head on her arms, prompting me to rub her arm. She tensed but relaxed and welcomed it.

I looked to Angel and Alejandra, wondering what I should do.

"Can someone drive me back to the Best Western I'm staying at," Izzy mumbled softly, "Please?".

"I'll do it," Alejandra said before kissing my brother's cheek, "That was she'd probably be more comfortable.".

I watched Izzy look to Alejandra and hand her the keys to a 1969 Ford Mustang. I helped Izzy stand, then she leaned against me when we started walking. Her dog trotted beside her, growling at anyone who dared come near Izzy.

Angel opened the passenger door for Izzy and her dog, both getting in. He then opened the driver's side door for Alejandra, pecking her lips quickly. I rolled my eyes then I glanced to Izzy whom had crawled into the back seat and had curled up with her dog.

"We'll follow you, Baby," Angel said to Alejandra.

Alejandra smirked and rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, but I'd better see you tonight, Babe.".

I hid a smile when my brother's cheeks turned a rosy pink. He and Alejandra kissed once more before she began the drive to Best Western.

"Follow them," I ask when I get a bad gut feeling.

"Follow them," Angel repeated in agreement.

I hope nothing goes wrong...


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends

I curled close with Alejo, shivering lightly in the backseat. The woman, Alejandra, carefully drove. Her reddish blonde hair was over her right shoulder. I watched her eyes in the rearview, doing my best to stay awake.

"How're you feeling," Alejandra asked me.

"Tired. Feels like I split my right eyebrow," I mumbled.

"I'll see if Ez can stitch it up," Alejandra said softly.

I closed my eyes, either drifting off or passing out. I groan softly, barely feeling anything with the exception of a headache and the throbbing pain above my brow. I shivered gently, curling in a ball. I barely registered that someone was picking me up.

I lay my head against someone's chest, trying not to feel cold. I then felt a bed underneath my back and a soft, yet calloused hand held my right one. I grunted softly as I forced my eyes opened.

"Hey," a man smiled at me, "you okay?".

"Who are you," I ask quietly.

"I'm Ezekiel," the man said, "Alejandra is my brother's girl. Angel, my brother, is going to stitch your eyebrow up.".

I close my eyes, blinking a little. I gripped Ezekiel's hand when I felt a needle go through the skin above my eyebrow. I felt anxious and worried, but Ezekiel rubbed my knuckles soothingly. I grit my teeth, doing my best not to have an anxiety attack.

By the way Alejo was whining I knew one close. I deeply breathed, shivering gently.

"Done," Angel said.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Ezekiel smiling softly and his brother sitting back in a chair. I carefully sat up with Ezekiel's and Alejandra's help.

"Thank you," I rasp, "for helping me.".

"You're most welcome, Miss," Ezekiel says, gently kissing my knuckles.

I blushed deeply and smiled at him, feeling calmed around Ezekiel and Alejo. I sat criss cross on my bed with Ezekiel in front of me. His beautiful eyes stared into mine and I felt like I somehow knew him, yet I couldn't place it.

"You okay," I heard Angel ask me.

"Yeah, just thinking of my deceased brother," I whispered, "he would've been twenty eight today.".

~Alejandra's POV~

I watched Ez and the woman whom he and Angel knew as Izzy. She had become a little pale and was shivering lightly. I nudged Ez's arm, nodding towards Izzy's shaking form. He took the hint and slid his jacket off his arms.

He then draped it around Izzy's shaking shoulders. She shyly pulled the jacket around her, then she lowered her head. She looked like she had been hurt or abused by a man, then I blinked when I found myself seeing myself in her.

Bruised, beaten, forced into situations I didn't want to be in, I think to myself as I watched her lay on her right side. She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I bit my lip as Ez laid behind her, gently draping his arm over her waist.

She tensed when he did it, but she relaxed against his chest. I give a weak smile, then I walk over to Angel, letting him pull me onto his lap. He buried his face in my hair and neck. He rubbed my hips, his own arms and shoulders trembling lightly.

"I hope she'll be alright," Angel said in a soft whisper, "She lost her brother. I can't even bear to think of losing you or Ez. I... I...".

I softly shush Angel, wiping his tears away, "Breathe, Baby. I'm still here. Ez's still here. Galindo can't hurt me again. Do you know why, Baby Boy?".

"W-why," Angel asked shakily.

"Because I have you and the club to protect me. Now Izzy should or could have protection too. I think Ez has a little crush on her," I softly say, kissing Angel's forehead.

Can I help my new friend, Angel and Ez? What will come to light from our pasts?


	7. Chapter 6: Ez Has A Crush pt 1

~Ez's POV~

I gently kept Izzy's shaking form against my chest. She had curled up in a ball while her dog, whom I understood was named Alejo, curled up at our feet. Both were snoring softly as sleep over took them, but sleep did not come easily to me. I stare at the wall across from me, regretting not going to Alejandro's home nine years ago when I felt that something bad would happen.

Alejandro hadn't been to any meetings in a month or so. Bishop was alright with that because he knew that Alejandro was raising or trying to raise his sister. He had become her legal guardian at seventeen even though Bishop and his old lady took them in after their parents were killed.

I glanced down at Izzy's tear streaked face. She softly hiccupped and rubbed her nose on my jacket, but I didn't care. She was afraid and fragile, but I didn't know if she wanted to be looked after or if she wanted to be alone. Izzy then rolled over on her left side, nose against my left pectoral muscle.

She wrapped her hands around my bicep, tears still streaming down her gorgeous cheeks. She looked sadder than she had looked at the bar, but I knew she was struggling and that Coco forcibly hitting on her didn't help her grief at all. I cautiously rest my chin on top of her head.

Izzy blushed lightly in her sleep, cuddling a little closer to my body. She nuzzled against my chest, slowly settling down. I smiled as I brushed her hair away from her face, the blush getting a little darker.

I smiled a little bit and watched her sleep. I silently whined when Angel, Alejandra and I had to leave Izzy. I kissed Izzy's cheek and left my jacket with her after taking my vest off it.

She looked peaceful, then she scrunched her nose again. I kiss her forehead and cover her. I softly whisper to her, "I hope to get to know you, mi Amiga.".

Can we keep Izzy and her dog safe from harm?


	8. Chapter 7: Ez Has A Crush pt 2

~Ez's POV~

It had been two days since I had seen Izzy. I didn't know why I felt worried sick over her, but I did. I glanced at Bishop before leaning back in my seat. I pinched the bridge of my nose, deeply breathing. I glanced to Angel when I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

I look back to Bishop when the question of why Izzy was in San Pedro came up. I felt my blood begin to boil when Coco went off on being hit by her. I felt Angel put pressure on my shoulder, his way of telling me not to push it.

I roll my shoulders and watch Bishop, my mind racing. My mouth and throat felt like they were going dry.

"Who will take the job of watching Isobel Romero," Bishop said, his voice holding a great deal of authority.

"I will," I say, standing up, "I'll take the job of watching Li'l Izzy Romero.".

I felt all eyes on me, but my tone didn't falter. I watched Bishop nod to me, then I glanced to Angel whom nodded as well.

Once the meeting was over I head to the Best Western I knew Izzy was staying at. I felt nervous as hell, but I didn't make a noise as I walked to room 107. I hesitantly knocked, then waited patiently for the door to open.

I glanced down at Izzy when she opened the door. Her eyes looked bloodshot and she looked tired.

"C'mon," she mumbled, shuffling back into the room.

I watched her turn on the lights, then she laid back down on the bed closest to the door. I glanced to Alejo whom was curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped around his feet. I watched Izzy take a drink of Mountain Dew before she sat up.

My heart began to ache for her as I watched her glance at her hands.

Am I falling in love with Alejandro Romero's baby sister?


	9. Chapter 8: Deal With The Devil

I glanced to Ez when he sat on the bed opposite of me. His eyes held a war between fear and curiosity, something I found intriguing. How could a man whom seemed like a prospect have fear? He acted like he knew a secret, but he couldn't share it. I tilted my head at him, studying him. The way his lips were in a taut line, brows knitted in concern over the secret he couldn't share. The way his muscles flexed under his shirt caught my attention as well.

He arched a brow at me, his eyes now holding compassion. He then shook his head, chuckling to himself. I arched a brow at him, my anxiety rising a bit. Ez gave me a gentle smile, his eyes sparkling a little. I blushed deeply and hid my face with my hands. Never had I been so enamoured with a male, nor has I ever had the guts to form a crush. My heart raced and pounded against my ribcage like a panther trying to escape.

"Hey, are you okay," Ez asked me .

"Yeah," I hum, "just thinking." .

"Wanna talk about it," Ez asked, tilting his head, "I want to help you." .

"I don't know if you can, Amigo," I sigh, "I've been through so much shit it isn't funny. I lost someone close to me and he can't come back. He can't protect me anymore. My one true friend, my brother." .

I shake my head, rubbing my face. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, or if I in a good place to be. What would I do with my new life and my dog's life? Would Alejo and I have unconditional love for each other or would our small world go up in flames?

"I can help you," Ez said, "I knew you'd brother. He was a good man." .

"What's in it for me," I ask, looking to him.

My eyes roamed his face, looking for any sign of treachery. My heart pounded against my ribcage like a panther's. I felt anxiety and bit my lower lip. He seemed to sense my worry, his face softening. He smiled softly, his eyes sparkling.

"A protected life," Ez said.

"Okay," I muttered.

Did I just really make a deal with someone whom could be the devil?


End file.
